Zombie Girls/Zombie Girl D
Zombie Girl D 'is a monster in Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. She is part of the group of zombies. Monsterpedia Entry ''“Since Zombie Girls have no intelligence, they have no sense of companionship, not even recognizing other Zombie Girls. The only exception to this is when they attack a man in a group. Once they defeat him, they will take turns raping him. Whichever Zombie Girl is strongest will go first as the rest of them lick and bite at him. It’s said that as soon as a man’s semen touches a Zombie Girl, they will momentarily weaken as they experience the faint warmth. As soon as they weaken, the next Zombie Girl will take the chance to force her off the man so that she can take over the rape. This pattern will continue endlessly. In addition, the specially created Zombie Girls in the northern haunted manor have no infectious diseases or hygiene issues due to the care of their creator.” Attacks * '''Zombie Attack-Normal Attack, One Enemy, Zombie 50% * Thunder-Magical Attack, One Enemy, Lightning Attribute, Shock 10% * Blind-Debuff, All Enemies, Blind 75% * Confuse-Debuff, All Enemies, Confuse 75% * Corrupted Kiss-Pleasure Attack, One Enemy * Corrupted Play-Biting (M)-Pleasure Attack, Target: Luka * Corrupted Play-Biting (F)-Pleasure Attack, Target: Female Strategy The Zombie Girls can be problematic. Not only do status effects like Poison or Death heal them, but they’re also particularly strong in the health department. For example, Zombie Girl D has 2800 health. And since they appear in groups of 3, that’s a good 9000+ health combined, overall. While this may seem like a lot, it’s no big deal. While they do have a lot of health, their defence is weak, compared to the other monsters in the mansion. Their damage isn’t very high either. Expect a lengthy fight, nonetheless. They also have a unique attack, which causes healing damage to hurt you and bio attacks to heal you. It also persists after combat, but can be cured by Holy Water. Focus on using fire and holy based attacks here. Despite them being immune to Death and Climax, they are very vulnerable to Ascension. The good thing about Ascension is that no matter how much health they have, they will die. But you must do it to each one, so it will take at least three turns, in the best case scenario. Zombie Girl D’s role is similar to a controller. She can inflict four different kinds of status effects: Shock, which prevents the target from taking any action for three turns and can’t be cured. Consider replacing this party member until it goes away. Blind, which reduces all of your physical attacks hit rate by 50% until the end of combat. It can be cured with Eye Drops. And finally Confusion, which causes the target to attack both enemies and allies randomly for five turns. It can be cured with Lucky Mallet. If she appears in the group, focus her down before any of the others. She may be the most annoying of the group, but she’s also the easiest to kill. Evaluation Translation Pending… Category:Monsters Category:Zombies Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Translation pending Category:Loli Category:Group Monsters Category:Artist: UN DO Category:Elves Category:Haunted Manor Category:Artificial